Traders and Intergalactic Arms Dealers
The Traders and Intergalactic Arms Dealers, also known as TRIAD, is a well-known and recently created arms dealing group, created by Jack Zheng, who went under the alias, "The Gunowner" to most. Starting in 2403 during the beginning of the cold war, Jack "The Gunowner" Zheng and his crew created the company during a time when mercenary employment was high due to the suspicion rising from the cold war. TRIAD's black marketing empire expanded to dozens of star systems. They often sold their merchandise to the PLH, as well as the Second Cystern Union. The wolfpack also became a customer for TRIAD as they needed guns and ammo. The Helghast have attempted to track them down, angry that they have been responsible for supplying the PLH and Second Cystern Union, both major enemies of the Helghast with huge numbers of weapons and supplies, however The Gunowner is known for being able to keep his secrecy, and the Helghast have never been able to find them. The C.C.C. did not feel the same way as the Helghast did, feeling they haven't done them any harm yet, and so they focused their resources on other matters. Their logo is the penrose triangle, which is symbolic to the organization in multiple ways, it represents the 3 people who first established the organization and the fact that it's an impossible shape represents the mystery behind the identity of "The Gunowner" as the only people who know his identity cannot even be bought out to reveal his identity. Affiliations and Customers Prime Legion Heaven TRIAD and the Prime Legion Heaven have a mutual relationship, with the PLH being one of their first and biggest customers. "I find it strange that they speak of honor, especially when they're dealing with people such as myself, but business is business." -Jack Zheng on the Prime Legion Heaven Second Crystern Union The Second Cystern Union are another one of TRIAD's biggest customers, particularly because of the constant wars they have been engaged in. "According to my contacts, these guys in particular are always up to something, and from what I've heard, there could be more than simply money to gain from deals with these guys." -Jack Zheng The Wolfpack "These guys, I don't know much about, which may be only fair since almost nobody knows who I am, they buy our weapons, and we get their money, but we should keep our eyes on those ones." -Jack Zheng on the Wolfpack The TRIAD and KA controversy In 2406, due to TRIAD's logo having similarities to a PMC's logo, Krieg Armaments. KA claimed that TRIAD took the likeness of their insignia and demanded payment from doing so. "The Gunowner" replied by saying that it is a completely different logo and called them out, under the belief that they simply wanted to find an excuse to earn more cash from other organizations. He likened the accusation to the former KFC blaming a company for using the picture of a completely different old man. "The Gunowner" said that he'd like to see C.C.C. and/or Helghast courts try to put him on trial for it, seeing as they don't know who he is. KA's commander at the time, Liam Pecker, announced that KA will never do business with TRIAD. Category:Crime organizations